The Apology
by Fantastic as Fremione
Summary: After an accidental prank on Hermione, the twins decide to apologize publicly to make it up to her. But was she really planning on killing Fred or did the twins just assume that? And what about the fact that people think Fred and Hermione are very similar to James and Lily?


**Hey! Alright, so some credit for the idea goes to Danger with Granger :D And I obviously don't own HP! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"YOU BOTH ARE SO DEAD!"

Harry groaned and grabbed the edge of the portrait hole, trying to keep his balance as the whole common room practically shook from the thunderous voice. Everyone else immediately whipped up their heads and looked at the Weasley twins who didn't know whether to be pleased at the reaction, or fear for their life. Probably the second one.

Hermione appeared at the top of the stairway, her eyes flashing around murderously before locking on them. Everyone else was lucky that happened, because there was no way, the wide eyes and dropped jaws would have gone unnoticed at Hermione's hair, which was a rainbow of colors, spots and stripes, rapidly changing color.

Harry quietly made his way over to Ginny, being careful to stay our of Hermione's line of vision. "What happened?" he whispered, wincing as Hermione began yelling at the top of her lungs.

Ginny grinned and leaned over, clearly enjoying the show. "Fred and George switched around Hermione's usual elastic for a colorful one, and being Hermione, she was too stressed from studying to notice," she said quietly. "They said that for every 10 seconds you wear it, your hair changes for an hour."

Harry frowned. "How long did she wear it?"

Ginny shrugged. "I dunno. About 4 minutes or so, which equals about a day of crazy hair."

They both looked over to Hermione who was standing right in front of Fred and George, glaring up at them, looking terrifying even with her comical hair. Her wand was in her hand, which despite resting resting at her side seemed threatening. She stopped yelling for a second; her expression clearly expecting them to get down on their knees and beg for forgiveness. They however, did no such thing.

George took a deep breath, obviously hiding a grin. "Hermione, it was just a prank! Loosen up! Now-"

"Loosen up?! LOOSEN UP!? Unlike you, I happen to care about my grades and don't have time to loosen up, because exams are next week! Is it that hard to behave for a day!?" Hermione yelled pointing out her wand.

Fred stood up slowly, making sure she didn't hex him. "Look, it wasn't meant for you in the first place! We meant to give it to Lavender! And her being the wuss she is probably thought it was yours."

Lavender gasped. "Won-Won! Tell your two hotter older brothers to leave me alone!"

They both rolled their eyes, as did half the other occupants in the room.

Hermione opened her mouth, and closed it. "That's not the point!" She yelled, finding her voice.

George stood up beside his twin. "Okay, how about we make the antidote and give it to you tomorrow? Then can we live?"

Harry and Ginny both face palmed already knowing what her reaction would be.

"So you mean to tell me that I've been yelling for 30 minutes and you could make an antidote all along?!"

"Well maybe if you stopped for a second to think-"

"AGAIN, NOT THE POINT! AND EXCUSE ME?! WHAT'S THERE TO THINK ABOUT NOW?!"

"Well considering the fact that there will be about 100 witnesses to 2 live murders, and that exams are coming up in 2 weeks-"

"Don't you dare even think about blackmailing-"

"You can't stop me from thinking about it!"

"Watch me! DISC-"

Ginny glanced at Harry. "I think I'll handle this, before someone dies."

She hurried over and bravely stepped in between Hermione and her brothers, who both shot her grateful looks.

Hermione glared at her friend, clearly annoyed at being interrupted in the middle of a hex, but stopped yelling.

"Alright Hermione," Ginny turned to the girl. "My brothers are prats, but they are right that with exams only 2 weeks away, we can't have any dead people. It may affect your results as well," Ginny pointed out. "And you saw how upset mum was when Fred supposedly died, you can't do that to her again!"

The twins nodded in agreement giving her _I told you so_ looks. Hermione gripped her wand tighter causing her knuckles to turn white, as she was using every ounce of energy she had, and Ginny, to resist hexing them.

Ginny turned to her brothers. "You two, behave yourselves till the end of the year with Hermione, and she'll let you live. Deal?"

Both boys nodded, looking relieved.

Ginny turned to Hermione, who looked plainly annoyed. "Hold on a second-"

"And Hermione," Ginny interrupted. "You're allowed to do anything you want to them to make them pay, tomorrow at this time. You can't kill them, but you can do anything else. You don't have-"

"Done," Hermione cut in with a grin. Harry could practically see her comparing the various ways she'd nearly kill them. He hoped Ginny had booked 2 rooms with Madame Pomfrey.

Neither Hermione, nor Harry noticed Ginny exchange grins with Fred and George.

"Good," Ginny said, sounding satisfied. "Now come. We need to talk about tomorrow."

Hermione nodded, before glaring at everyone, clearly telling them to get back to their work, which is exactly what they did.

The 2 girls hurried up to their dormitories, when Hermione's wand "accidentally" slipped and hexed both Fred and George.

"Hey!" Fred cried out. "That's not fair!"

"Ginny she broke the rules!" George added.

"Oops! Sorry guys!" Hermione gave them an overly sweet smile. "It slipped!"

Ginny gave her an exasperated look.

"It did!" Hermione insisted. It was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes, and she yanked Hermione up into the dormitories.

"Can't you behave for once?" Ginny cried out once they were inside.

Hermione glared at her. "Well not when it involves your brothers!"

Ginny grinned. "And speaking of my brothers…"

**Fred glanced up toward the girl's staircase**. "How long does it take to get Hermione to calm down? They've been up there for almost an hour."

Harry sighed. "Knowing Ginny, it's probably a lot more than just calming her down."

George nodded. "Maybe she'll finally go out with you!" he suggested eagerly. The whole school knew about Fred's crush on Hermione, and his constant attempts to ask her out.

Fred grinned. "You're right!"

"A miracle!"

"A rarity!"

"Finally!"

Harry resisted the urge to smack them as they began planning out all the pranks they'd play on her, once they were sure she wouldn't hex them.

Harry snorted at that. They looked over.

"Something wrong?" George raised an eyebrow.

Harry shook his head. "Just the fact that you automatically assumed she'd say yes, and the fact that you think she's not going to hex you if you do end up dating her," he said casually, as Ginny came down.

"Sorry," she apologized to Fred. "I couldn't convince her."

Instead of looking disappointed, Fred mildly shrugged. "No worries. I still have 2 weeks left."

"And she's coming over for summer break," George added.

Ginny shook her head. "It's not just that. She says that she'll let you live George, but she has to nearly kill Fred."

Fred groaned. "And here I thought I could make it to the burrow alive for once."

"But what were you thinking?" Ginny cried out. "You've been asking her out everyday since the beginning of the year, and on top of that, you prank her."

Fred groaned. "It was meant for Lavender! And why does she have to kill me?"

George laughed. "Cause I'm the better twin?" he supplied

Harry laughed. "Fred you want to date her, it's probably one of the annoying things that girls think help," he said.

Fred frowned. "But I already want to go out with her."

"And Hermione isn't that type of girl," George added.

Ginny grinned. "Oh well. Hermione and I can end up as sisters anyways. There's always Ron."

Fred, George and Harry snorted loudly, earning several curious stares.

"If he could pull himself away from Lav-Lav long enough to breathe, then he may actually notice," George said.

Ginny nodded. "Anyways, I'm going to write to mum and tell her to start planning for Fred's funeral. Although I don't think he'll die, but best be prepared. Harry you're helping me out after you help these two." With that, she walked out the portrait hole.

Fred turned to George. "What do we do about tomorrow? I can't die again!"

George shrugged. "Flatter her?"

Harry gave them a look. "This is Hermione we're talking about!"

Fred returned the look. "Well what do you suggest?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "How can you go out with her if you don't even know the one thing that can get her going crazy?"

Fred and George exchanged glances, before realization dawned on their faces.

**"Good Morning Hermione!"** George greeted her brightly, as she and Lavender came down the staircase. Her colorful hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail, which still looked better than Lavender's not perfectly arranged, dyed golden curls.

"You look exceptionally lovely today!" Fred added, matching George's enthusiasm.

Lavender cooed and Hermione gave them weird looks before turning to Harry. "I have to get to classes, so take them to Madame Pomfrey for me."

Harry nodded, watching in amusement. "Sure."

Fred gave her a mock hurt look. "Aren't I even allowed to compliment the prettiest girl at Hogwarts without her getting suspicious?"

Hermione smiled sweetly at him. "Well why don't you go find her Fred Weasley? Don't waste your time."

Fred rolled his eyes. "I think you know who I'm talking about."

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I do! And so does Lavender!"

Fred's eyes widened and he gulped. "Lavender!?"

Lavender gasped dramatically and giggled. "Aww you were talking about me!"

"No I-" Fred groaned as Lavender threw herself on him, while George and Harry burst out laughing.

Fred shoved her away, before looking around. "Where's Hermione?"

George gasped for air and shook his head. "No idea, but Harry you were right; flattery does not work on her!"

**Hermione grinned to** **herself,** as she walked away from the common room. If she was being honest with herself, she didn't mind his playful flirting or his compliments, but just enjoyed making him sweat. Not that he didn't deserve it most of the time. Still, she had been considering saying yes when he asked her out everyday, only to want to play the game a little longer each time, and yet hold herself back from snogging him.

When she talked to Ginny, the girl had agreed with Hermione's first train of thought with a grin, saying it was the biggest source of entertainment at Hogwarts and the burrow. Especially when Sirius and Remus, their DADA teachers, dropped in a few tips after learning of the mirror image of Harry's parents.

"Miss Hermione!"

Hermione looked up to see Dobby the house elf, holding a large bag. "Hi Dobby!" she greeted him.

Dobby nodded politely. "Dobby was told to give Miss Hermione this from Mr. Wheazy and Mr. Wheazy." He held out the bag.

Hermione opened it to reveal a brand new edition of Hogwarts a History. "They gave this?" she asked surprised.

Dobby nodded. "Dobby was told to tell Miss Hermione that they are very sorry and to accept their apology. Mr. Wheazy said he could gladly take you out for dinner to make up for your hair."

Hermione laughed. "I'll think about it," she answered. "Thanks."

Dobby nodded before going over to the common room.

Hermione glanced at the book and shook her head with a smile as she made her way over to the library to meet up with Ginny.

Maybe he wasn't all bad.

Maybe she should calmly tell him that she'd love to go out with him.

Maybe-

"Hermione!"

**"What'd she say?"** George asked the little house elf.

"She said to Dobby she'd think about it Mr. Wheazy," Dobby replied.

"Alright!" Fred cheered. "She didn't say no!"

"She didn't say yes either," George pointed out.

"But she didn't say no," Fred reiterated with a grin.

Dobby glanced back and forth between them. "Will that be all Mr. Wheazy and Mr. Wheazy?"

George nodded, but Fred shook his head. "We need one more favor."

Dobby nodded. "Of course Mr. Wheazy."

"We need a small chocolate cake in an hour that says…"

**Hermione groaned.** "No way Ginny!" She charmed the final stack of books to fit in her bag.

Ginny laughed. "Come on Hermione! It's not that bad!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and yanked up the bag with a groan, holding her new copy of Hogwarts a History in the other hand. "I don't care. I can't give him the satisfaction of winning so easily!"

"But if you would like to go out with him, then what's the problem?" Ginny asked, leaning back in the comfy chair.

"Hello? First of all, help me out here," Hermione said to Ginny, shifting the weight to her other shoulder.

Ginny lazily pointed her wand at it, placing it back on the table. "Later. First we finish our discussion."

Hermione sighed and pushed her hair behind her ears. "And second of all, it's Fred we're talking about!"

"Miss Hermione?" Dobby popped his head into the small sitting area off to the side of the library. "May Dobby enter?"

"Of course Dobby," Hermione answered with a smile, removing her quill from the stool.

Dobby held out a chocolate cake. "Mr. Wheazy said to give this to Miss Hermione."

Hermione gave Ginny an incredulous look. "He had the house elves make it?!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione," she groaned.

Hermione glanced back at the cake to see the icing spell out a message. "What is it…"

Ginny glanced over.

_Hermione, I am so so so so sorry for changing your hair to those lovely shades. In order to make it up to you, I've planned something out, so be at the Great hall by 6:00_

Hermione's eyes widened. "No way," she said slowly. "Ginny I will not-"

"Aw come on Hermione," Ginny said with a grin. "This is perfect!"

Hermione shook her head furiously. "No way, no way, no way," she repeated.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Look, I've already told you, it's not a game for him, he really likes you!"

Hermione sighed. "I'll think about it."

**At 6:00, all the students** were in the Great hall, chattering excitedly about what was going to happen. There weren't any professors except for Sirius and Remus who were off to the side smirking. Fred and George stood in front of the staff tables quickly reviewing something over a piece of paper.

All activity stopped when Hermione entered the Great hall.

She looked around at everyone, and the empty staff table in confusion. "What's going on?"

George gestured around. "Oh you mean this?"

She nodded.

"We just asked the professors to give us 15 minutes to do a public apology," Fred said simply.

"We still needed supervision so that's why those 2 are here." George waved over to Remus and Sirius who grinned back at them.

Hermione mentally groaned. _Did Sirius even count as a professor?_

"And before you ask, _yes_ Sirius counts as a professor.

Hermione glared at Fred who cleared his throat. "Back on track." He and George held out the piece of paper and began.

"Hermione, our amazing-"

"-brilliantly beautiful-"

"-fascinating and incredible bookworm-"

"-I-"

"-And I-"

"-We are very-"

"-very-"

"-very-"

"-sorry for not really, but accidentally slipping you that elastic-"

"-and so please don't kill my twin-"

"-or my twin-"

"-and here's the antidote we made today," they finished off handing her a small bottle. By the end of their speech, they had ended up in front of the stairs that let to the professors table. Hermione was halfway down the Great hall watching them.

Everyone glanced at Hermione to see her reaction, and no one except Remus noticed Ginny give Hermione a quick grin.

She walked straight up to the twins and accepted the bottle. "Thanks, but I wasn't planning on killing you Fred."

Fred and George gaped at her. "But Ginny said you were!"

"Because I asked her to," Hermione said with a grin. "Ginny said I didn't _have_ to kill you. I could, but it wasn't a must. It wasn't what I was planning on doing anyways."

Fred looked down at her in confusion, while George grinned as he figured it out.

"Ask me," she said.

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Ask you what?"

"What you've asked me everyday since the beginning of the year," she answered.

Fred grinned at her. "And what was that?" he teased.

She shot him a look and he laughed. "Go out with me?" he asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

Hermione smiled. "Gladly," she answered.

Even though Fred knew she'd say that, that didn't stop the broad grin from filling his face before he picked her up and swung her around, earning laughter, cheers, and catcalls from everyone.

Hermione laughed and hooked her arms around his neck for support as he lowered her back down, the grin never leaving his face.

"Knew you couldn't resist me," he said with a wink before leaning down to kiss her. Hermione froze for a second before she responded, pulling him closer, allowing herself to deepen the kiss before they heard someone clear they're throat loudly.

She pulled away to see a very amused Dumbledore standing by his chair. "Now that Mr. Weasley has thoroughly apologized to Ms. Granger, it'll be alright if we start our meal?" he asked them.

Hermione flushed and nodded as they let go of each other, before making their way back to their friends, as Dumbledore allowed the other teachers to enter the Great hall.

Ginny laughed and hugged her friend. "Finally!" she exclaimed before shoving Hermione toward the Gryffindor table as everyone congratulated her. Harry and Ron also looked very happy for their friend, and Fred was glad that Ron was okay with it.

**Ginny made her way over** to Sirius and Remus, who were snapping pictures and snorting over their conversation.

"Worked out pretty well didn't it?" she commented watching her brother and best friend with a smile.

Remus grinned and nodded. "Way better than when Lily finally said yes to James."

Sirius snorted. "Yeah, but Hermione planned out how she was going to say yes, not Fred. And we all know that Hermione's plans always work. The only thing she was wrong about was that she'd never fall for him."

Remus nodded in agreement. "That's where we knew she'd crack."

Ginny turned to them. "You knew all along? Even before Hermione admit that she liked him?"

Sirius snorted. "Duh! History's repeating itself! Which is why we had to tell Fred to never involve bunny rabbits, a marriage proposal, ketchup cake and torn books when he asked Hermione out."

Ginny looked at them for a minute, trying to figure out if they were serious or not. Probably. She just shook her head and walked back towards the table.

**After earning congratulations' from everyone**, Fred turned to her. "If I had known you preferred public displays I would've asked you out in the Great hall, a long time ago!"

"Which is why I didn't tell you in the first place," she said with a laugh. "Although I can't say I minded that one."

Fred grinned. "Good, cause that's only the beginning!"

Hermione gave a mock sigh. "I knew I should have thought twice before doing something like this."

Ginny snorted. "If you only thought twice, you would've saved me half a day," she muttered earning a laugh from Harry.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it," Fred smirked at her.

Hermione grinned. "I think I am," she replied before leaning up to kiss him.

* * *

**Please review! I'm accepting flames for this one.**


End file.
